A second season: Part 4
by splash
Summary: Entitled: Self Discovery -- A continuation of Parts 1-3.


****

A second season: Part 4: Self Discovery

By Splash

This is continued from Part 3: Brotherly Love

Disclaimer and Series intro can be found in Episodes 0 and 1… Standard legalese applies…

* * *

Time is late in the afternoon after the fight.

****

Scene 10: Pan to a spot near the edge of the woods. Daniel has been looking for Lindsay and finally spots her sitting against a tree writing her essay. On the other side of the yard Peter is still talking to Sam.

Daniel: How's the assignment going?

Lindsay is startled and looks up frightened.

Daniel: It's ok – it's just me – I didn't mean to sneak up on you.

Lindsay: Sorry I guess I was just too absorbed in my essay.

It's awkwardly silent for a moment before anyone speaks again…

Daniel (looking for something to say): you see the fight?

Lindsay: fight?

Dan: Amazed that you could miss it with all the commotion! Sam and Steve were going at it and then Alexis started in. Alexis and Steve were fighting and it was like WWF meets Karate Kid.

Linsday (Laughs): Sorry I missed it!

Dan: It was pretty funny – Peter was really mad. (another awkward pause) How's your essay coming? (as he sits down beside her)

Lindsay: Almost done, you?

Dan: haven't started – tough subject. I'm having trouble finding g the words.

Lindsay (getting more comfortable talking to him – they were after all in the same summer group): You always have good things to say in group.

Dan: This is different – group you can sometimes avoid the tough really personal stuff – put on a front. But on paper… (his voice trails off) on paper I'm scares I'll be totally transparent.

Lindsay: I guess for me it's easier to write – I have control on paper. Talking I just get too scared. It helps too, to write things down, let them out.

Lindsay pauses for a moment thinking then blurts out: Maybe you could write two?

Dan: Two? That seems overkill – a little too much work? I have enough trouble with one.

Lindsay: No, I mean one for you – true to yourself and you could keep it, or burn it. Then one for them saying how you're not ready to be true to yourself, at least not in front of everyone else. That way it might help to write it down, but you don't have to let anyone else know – just the paper – kind of like a journal entry.

Dan (smiling): you know, you're pretty smart.

Lindsay (frowns): Sorry…

Daniel (puzzled): Sorry for what? You keep apologizing for no reason. (smiling softly) I think you're pretty cool. (she looks up at him and smiles an embarrassed smile) OK I've gotta go – now I have two essays to write. 

Dan gets up to go and Lindsay smiles up at him and nods goodbye.

Daniel turns to go, but stops as if changing his mind. He leans down and gives Lindsay a gentle kiss on the cheek and says softly: Thanks again…

Lindsay is stunned by the kiss and just watches him as he turns and walks back across the yard to the dorms. Wondering if he knows that she has a major crush on him? Then it hits her – he kissed me! Me! This beautiful boy who I like kissed me of all people! This puts a huge grin on her face. She glances across the yard one last time to see Daniel entering the lodge. She can barely sit still as she hurries to finish her essay.

****

Scene 11: It's dinnertime and the essays are due. Sarah is positioned at the front of the food line collecting papers. (she has a few already)

Patrick handing his essay over: One handwritten essay – hope you can read it (grinning devilishly) It would be easier in the future if I could type it up – save your eyes from straining so.

Sarah glances at the scribble on the page. "There's something there, but I may not be able to read any of it," she thinks to herself, "This should be fun."

Sarah: We'll consider it.

Sam (impatiently tapping his foot waiting for Patrick to move on, steps up in line and rolls his eyes at Sarah as he hands in his paper): here, this ones a bit more readable

Sarah: Thanks Sam. (then sees Lindsay behind Sam) Hi Lindsay – haven't seen you much today. How's it going?

Lindsay (trying to hold back her smile – she's still bubbling from the kiss earlier): OK. But I knida wrote more than 1000 words? I can do it over if it's not ok.

Sarah (when will this child relax!?!): Lindsay its ok (and takes the paper)

Steven arrives and tries to sneak past Lindsay in line but ends up bumping Sam's tray against the serving station making a loud clink and silverware crashes to the ground. Sam mutters in annoyance, but in keeping with his restriction doesn't say a word to his brother. Steve turns over his shoulder and whispers to Lindsay "Way to go smarty pants make the rest of us look bad…" Sarah overheard the whole thing – Steve wasn't sneaking by her. She taps Steve on the shoulder.

Sarah: Essay?

Steve (casually): Oh I forgot it

Sarah: Left it in the dorm or "forgot" to do it?

Steve: Either way I don't have it – My dog ate it (Sam glances back and rolls his eyes) Need a note from my mommy? Hey Sam want to give the lady a note for me…

Sam ignores him and heads off to sit with Patrick, Dan and Alexis who are already sitting at a table eating. Lindsay grabs her food and heads to the same table, but she hesitates turning as if to find another place to sit. 

Daniel pipes up: Lindsay, join us. (and he gets up and grabs an extra chair and puts it between him and Sam)

Lindsay: Thanks (again smiling confident that he totally likes her)

Back on the other side of the room, Sarah and Steve are still arguing.

Sarah: OK Peter's office right now.

Steven: Uh, like it's dinnertime – no food deprivation remember?

Sarah: Food's not going anywhere.

Steve: Great like the food here wasn't bad enough warm. I'm sure it's great cold. (He's not moving towards the door just standing there smugly with his arms crossed in defiance)

Sarah: Steven (her patience is wearing thin) now…

He follows behind her mocking her. Steven thinks to himself, "She really bugs me – what is she trying to prove here? Not like I'm going to ever write it anyway – she should just give up. They're never going to find out."

Back at the table the Rangers have watched Steve and Sarah leave.

Alexis (looking at Sam for answers): What's his deal anyway? 

Sam: That's my brother the rebel.

Patrick: Myth debunked!

Daniel (confused): huh?

Patrick: Seems identical twins aren't always so identical.

Sam: tell me about it…

****

Scene 12: In peter's office, Peter is at his desk typing, the door's open. Sarah escorts Steve in. Peter looks up at Sarah, he was waiting for this.

Peter: No essay?

Sarah shakes her head no. Steve just shrugs.

Peter: OK I'm sure you have a reason for us?

Steven: Give me a break, my hand hurts ok? (showing them his bruised and swollen knuckles on his right hand from the fight earlier.) 

Peter (still skeptical but notices the hand _is_ really swollen – looks like it hurts): OK but I want it before group tomorrow afternoon. That should give you enough time to get it written.

Steven: Sure whatever (having no intention of doing it himself but having an idea who would)

Sarah (compassionately): grab some ice from the kitchen after dinner. It should help the swelling go down.

Steven nods: can I go now? Dinner's getting worse by the second.

Peter: fine – but don't forget this time.

Steven: Right, paper before group, Ice after dinner, got it, _now_ can I go?

Sarah: yes

Steve flies out of the office nearly plowing through Sophie who's coming in. Sophie enters the office.

Soph: What was that about?

Sarah (amused): he's eager to eat the fine horizon cuisine being served for dinner

Soph: Yeah I heard it was quite excellent – five star even

They all laugh.

Sarah: turning back to peter: Thanks, Peter. I have the rest of the essays I'll look them over tonight and give them to you in the morning. (Peter signals that that's fine with him) I'm off now. I think I've finally found a place to rent. Annie said she has a spare room over Rusty's. Its not big but it's cheap so I guess it'll do. I don't plan on spending much time there anyway.

Peter: OK I'll ask Roger to cover tonight. Good Luck,

Sarah: Thanks.

Sophie: Bye… (and Sarah leaves the office)

Soph: I can stay tonight if I need to?

Peter: Nope! By my authority (grins) Tonight is just you and me, dinner by the fireplace.

Soph: Ooooh, romantic mountain man, I like this (she smiles)

Smiling ear to ear Peter moves out from behind his desk and Soph moves closer to him. Peter grabs Sophie gently around the waist and pulls her in close, kissing her slowly…

Peter (coming up for air): Ok let's go. (They head for the door)

Fade to black…

****

Scene 13: There's a knock on the door of the girls dorm. Alexis is in the bathroom. Only Lindsay is there. Door creaks open.

Steve: Psst… Lindsay? You in there?

Lindsay pokes her hear around the corner: What do you want?

Steve: A favor? I'll owe you big. (She turns to go – Steven tries another tactic) I know I wasn't very nice earlier I'm sorry – I was just kind of annoyed with things – I shouldn't have taken them out on you.

Lindsay: What favor? (She's intrigued – he's said he'd owe her _and_ he apologized – he sure must want this bad)

Steve: You'll help? (surprised)

Lindsay: depends. I need a little more here…

Steve: Look I can't write my essay – see (showing her his right hand) – I think something might be broken, but they can't do X-rays until the swelling goes down.

Lindsay: Looks like it must hurt?

Steve: Yeah, real bad. So like I can't really write.

Lindsay: So what can I do? (dreading the answer)

Steve: Write my essay for me?

Lindsay: I can't do that – I'd get in trouble.

Steve: I talked to Peter and Sarah (not really telling what they talked about) I have until group tomorrow. It's real easy. Just make something up – nothing too complicated or crazy. Just say something without really saying anything. You _can_ do that can't you?

Lindsay: Yeah in my sleep, but…

Steve (not giving her a chance to back out of this one): Great then it's settled. Make sure they can't recognize your writing and leave it on the piano after breakfast.

Lindsay: but…

Steve turning to leave: Thanks you're the greatest – I owe you. (and he leaves quickly before she can really say no.)

Lindsay just stands there in the doorway wondering what she got herself into. " I could really get into trouble" she thinks, "but Maybe that's not so bad… Everyone thinks I'm a kiss ass anyways – this will prove them wrong." She sits down to write the essay, first practicing her phony writing disguising it from her usually elegant handwriting.

Twenty minutes later, Lindsay triumphantly puts down her pen and smiles "not bad", she half says out loud as she re-reads the essay. Its only 800 words but It'll do. Its perfect. She checks to make sure Alexis is still asleep then sneaks across the yard in to the lodge and puts it on the piano out of plain sight. Looking around to make sure the coast is clear – for once she's glad Sarah's not on duty tonight. She's always writing in her journal by the fire pit this time of night. 

****

Scene 14: We fade from Lindsay walking back across the yard to the computer room. It's dark when someone enters with a flashlight. He's wearing all black but his blonde hair stands out in the darkness reflecting the little light that is coming from the computer's screen savers.

Patrick sits down at one of the machines. He begins typing away at the keyboard. He's managed to hack his way through the kiddie protection software Mt. Horizon has installed. "What a joke" He thinks to himself glancing towards the door as if someone might have heard him thinking. He's in! Back on his home computer glad his parents didn't know enough to shut it down. He checks his email – wow 1048 messages – he'll never get through all this. He scans the most recent ones for something specific. "There it is – bingo!" The code word the had planned for months, he's flying now "The plan is a go – now all we have to do it not get caught!" he thinks though he's never really worried about that – he's so good at covering his tracks.

Patrick starts a program that just looks like gibberish streaming down the screen. Then suddenly an image appears – he's in! The site looks pretty official but we can't see what it says under the seal. He continues typing and sends an email from the remote computer's mail host to the entire database of emails stored within. Attached is a mysterious document. About to leave he pauses – there's one more person he wants to send that email to. Once he's done, he backs out of the machine a different way than he came in erasing any evidence that he had ever visited that night. 

Satisfied with his work he shuts down the machine in front of him and heads back to the dorm being careful to avoid Roger who is checking out the Cliffhanger guys dorm. Little does he realize at that moment that the last person he sent that email to could possibly lead to his being busted. This mistake will come back to haunt him later.

****

More to come: Another nightmare, a virus, and caught left-handed…


End file.
